Stormy Nights
by Ancamna
Summary: Rated T for Mikami....One stormy night at Wammys Near wonders why Mello has been acting odd, upon reaching a conclusion he decides to confirm it by going to see Mello and asking him.


Disclaimer + note: I don't own anything, I didn't even buy the paper I first wrote this on.By the way this is when they were young and at Wammy's.I can't spell to save my life and my grammar isn't much better.So my best friend Nny will be writing this.

Nny:Ya hi. :) sorry for the wait she has A.D.D. It's so hard to get her to complete anything sniff sniff anyway heres the...

* * *

Rain crashed down hard on the property known as Wammy's.Thunder roared loudly as lightning broke the nights sky into puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together.This scene, as loud as it was, did not disturb the occupents of Wammy's.None of them, that is, except one.He was awake do to the fact that he hated storms. 

Now Near wasn't afraid of storms, he just didn't like them, at all. They were loud, annoying, and they reminded him of Mello.He could never sleep during storms.Much like Mello's rampages, they were hard to tune out.

"Mello..." The name slipped out and was said into the night air.Mello had been acting odd lately.Instead of challenging Near to everything and anything he could think of, he would just sit and watch as Near would put one of his puzzles together, or he would randomly sit next to the other boy.One day Mello had even offered him some of his oh so precious chocolate bar.His recent behavior perplexed the white haired boy to no end.

As he thought over the last few days and all of the events it finally hit him.

'Mello likes me.No that can't be it.He hates me, he's always hated me, and that will never change.' A loud crash of thunder brought him out of his thoughts and back to reality.Shivering, he wrapped his blanket tightly around him, like a wall between him and the world.

'That's the only logical explanation for his recent behavior.Then again when did anything that Mello did fall under the logical category?'

Another loud thunder clap was heard, which startled him yet again.' I can't sleep.Between thinking and this storm it's next to impossible' He sighed, removing himself from his blanket cacoon, and stood beside his bed. ' There's only one way to find out if he likes me or not and that's to ask him.However that's not something you can just ask someone right out is it...'

Near tried to devise a plan quickly so that he could just ask him and get it over with.He may be intellegent but his lack of emotions tended to get in the way at times.

' I guess I'll just try it from the Mello approach. I'll just ask him point blank.'

Thinking this he quietly opened and closed his bedroom door and proceeded tip-toing down the hallway.Upon reaching Mello's door he stopped and looked around.Once he knew that the cost was clear he opened the door and walked in, shutting it behind him.He slowly crept over to Mello's bed.

' He's still asleep?What if I were a killer?I could have just walked in and killed him.' Near then pushed Mello gently to wake him, but nothing happened.He bent over.

"Mello?" he pushed the boy a little harder this time, but the only response he got was Mello turning over to face the opposite way of Near.

**BOOM!**

Another crash of thunder cut through the silent air.Near jumped, not expecting it to sound so close.The younger boy was slightly annoyed as he looked back at the sleeping blonde.Mello was under his warm blankets, in his soft bed, sleeping soundly while his odd behavior kept the other up till god-knows-what-time.Then he had to walk down a cold, dark, creepy hallway just to ask him if he liked him.

' I said I was going to handle this like Mello and I will.'

In a very out of character way he climbed into the blonde boys bed.'This defies all logic so Mello would most likely do it.'

He was about to push Mello again but before he could, Mello turned over and threw his arm across Near's chest then cuddled up to him.

"Mmff...warm..." Mello whispered lazily before falling back into a deep slumber.

Near went bright red and attempted to move but every time he struggled Mello just held on tighter.Near sighed in defeat.' I'm stuck here tonight.I'll just wake up early and leave before he notices, that is, if I can get to sleep.'

However within a few minutes Near was sound asleep...and didn't exactly wake up before anyone else.

"NEAR!?!?"

Said boy jolted up and nearly fell out of bed.For a few minutes he didn't really know what was going on, but he quickly remembered when he saw the angry blonde next to him.His eyes widened in realization. He brought his knee up and wrapped his arm around it in his usual position.His other hand went to his hair to play with it.

"Near, what the hell are you doing in my bed?" Mello yelled angrily at the younger boy. " I can to ask you something but you were asleep and you wouldn't wake up." the white haired boy replied nonchalontly.

"So you decided to sleep with me instead?"

"No Mello, I already told you, I came in here to-"

"Ask me something.Yeah, yeah I know but that still doesn't explain why you were sleeping with me."

"You rolled over and when I tried to get out of bed to leave you held me there."

"Why were you in my bed?"

" I-"

" Don't you dare say I came in here to ask you something!"

Near, for the first time in his life, had a slight blush that painted his face a light pink. " Th-that's not what I was going to say." he weakly protested.

" Oh look, the great Near is stuttering.What's wrong Near?Cat got your tongue?"

" I was just trying to be more like you, _Mello._" his reply was low but Mello had heard it anyway.

" What would you want to do that for?"

" You can just go through with things and get them done with. I just wanted to get the question out of the way."

" Well ask it already." Mello said while crossing his arms in wait.Mello was not a patient person, not in the least.He acted without thinking, which is recless, and that would most likely be his undoing one day.

" Do you like me?" Near finally asked.

Mello stopped all train of thought and all movement. " What...do you mean?" Mello questioned nervously. Butterflies were in his stomach and he felt as if he were about to hyperventilate.

" Do you like me?" he questioned again.

" Your my rival! "

" You've been acting strange lately."

Mello stopped to think.Had he really been acting strange?He had been caught staring at the white haired boy a few times but not enough to tip him off that something was going on, had he?

" Why would you think that?"

" It's the only logical explanation for the way you've been acting."

" And since when have I been logical...wait since when have you said that I was logical?!"

Mello had a point there.Mello + acting/thinking illogical." Mello please just answer the question."

The blonde quickly made a list of pros and cons in his head.Then he said screw it and grabbed Near by the collar of his shirt." So you want to know if I like you, well does this answer your question?" With that Mello pulled Near into a forcefull kiss.

There was nothing tender about this kiss.It was awkward and sloppy.Near's lips slightly hurt from the impact, but he was to shocked to notice.Near just sat there, being kissed by Mello.He thought about responding but somehow his brain wasn't working right.Soon Mello pulled away and waited to see Near's reaction, but none came.He waited a little longer but when nothing happened he got pissed.How could someone just sit there while someone else was kissing them and do nothing about it?

" What the hell Near?!"

Near jumped at the sudden outburst.He was trying to figure out how he felt and what to say to Mello, but it seemed he had taken to long and the older boy's short fuse had been lit and exploded.

" Mello I-"

" You,you, you, it's always about you isn't it?! I kiss you and you don't do a damn thing about it.You just sit there and take it! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Near wasn't really listening to Mello.He was still trying to figure out what he should do.

" Your probably not even listening to me are you?! DAMNIT!" Mello once again took Near by the collar only this time he was pissed.

" I hate you!"

Near's breath hitched for a moment.His chest slightly hurt, and it was then that he knew what he should do.

" I hate you too, Mello." With that Near pressed his lips to Mello's.His was just a simple, shy brushing of lips, the complete opposite of Mello's.They were always opposite and like magnets they were atracted to each other.Near pulled away as best as he could, but since Mello still had a hold of him it wasn't very far.Mello's lips moved a few times but nothing audible came out.

" Now who's just sitting there while someone kisses them?" Mello twitched at this question.

" I really do hate you."

" I hate you too."

" I hate you with all my heart and soul." Mello said before he kissed Near again, only this time not as hard.Near put his arms around Mello's neck to pull him closer.When he did this Mello let go of his shirt and put his arms around Near's waist.When they finally broke apart for air they looked at each other.Both of their faces were flushed and their lips were slightly parted.Mello opened his mouth but Near spoke first.

" What does this mean, exactly?"

" It means that we like each other...a lot."

" What now?"

" Umm...breakfast?"Near blinked a couple of times then hugged Mello tightly.

" Breakfast sounds good." he whispered in the other boys ear.


End file.
